Rotina Escolar
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Escola é tudo igual, não é? Garotas fofocando sobre garotos, bailes escolares, deboches, romances e até, talvez, alguns agarramentos no corredor...


Well, cá estou eu novamente, mas dessa vez não é para postar uma fanfic Shikatema!

Primeiro, um breve esclarecimento. Essa história tem bastantes personagens e só posso considerá-la SuiKa por causa do finalzinho.

Acho que já devem ter percebido que não gosto de casais fofos e românticos, por isso escolhi Suigetsu e Karin para serem os protagonistas dessa fic. E sim, estou escrevendo UA, por mais que eu deteste isso, foi o que me veio à cabeça.

Bem, espero que gostem.

Naruto não me pertece.

* * *

Rotina Escolar

Não se podia dizer que estava acontecendo algo fora do normal naquele dia. Não até aquele momento. O que podia acontecer de diferente com algumas alunas do ensino médio?

Como sempre, as meninas estavam reunidas no horário do intervalo discutindo sobre... bem, as coisas de sempre.

- Kakashi-sensei está ficando muito chato. –Tenten reclamava de um dos professores enquanto dava uma mordida na maçã que segurava- E eu gostava dele.

- Sim. –Ino concordou e revirou os olhos- O que deu nele? Essa aula foi tãão chata.

- Mas por que falar de professores chatos se temos coisas bem melhores para falar? –Sakura se pronunciou e as outras perceberam que ela estava com o olhar fixo em algo. Ou melhor, em alguém.

Sasuke Uchiha. Não havia uma única pessoa naquele colégio que não conhecesse o famoso Sasuke. Todas as garotas o amavam e todos os garotos o odiavam. Bem, claro que havia exceções.

- Essa camiseta nova caiu muito bem nele. –a loira Yamanaka comentou enquanto analisava atentamente o Uchiha com um olhar de admiração.

- Uhum... –Karin concordou e perdeu alguns segundos admirando o rapaz.

Sasuke se sentou em um banco no meio do pátio e nem notou o olhar das meninas. Ele era assim, esnobava todas. Chegava a ser irritante. O grupo de garotas só parou de delirar quando um outro rapaz se sentou no banco ao lado do Uchiha.

- Maldito! –Sakura deixou escapar seu desagrado e as outras a encararam, curiosas- Só porque eu ia lá puxar assunto com o Sasuke aquele idiota do Naruto tem que aparecer.

- Como se o Sasuke fosse te dar conversa, testuda. –Ino deu uma risada e recebeu um olhar repreensivo da Haruno.

Sakura decidiu não discutir com a outra e voltou seu olhar novamente para os garotos. Era notável que algo estava errado. Só a boca do Uzumaki se mexia e o Uchiha parecia nem estar ouvindo o amigo. Em um momento de distração do moreno, Naruto aproveitou para cutucar o ouvido do outro com um graveto. Sasuke o encarou, irritado, e arrancou o graveto da mão do loiro.

- Naruto é tão estúpido. –Sakura comentou sem tirar os olhos deles.

- Shhh. –Ino a censurou e deu uma risada- Vai fazer a Hinata chorar.

- P-parem com isso! –a Hyuuga reclamou e seu rosto corou um pouco. Não era segredo para ninguém que ela era apaixonada pelo Uzumaki.

Para a alegria das meninas, mais dois rapazes se juntaram a Naruto e Sasuke. É claro que elas não deixaram de comentar sobre os recém-chegados.

- Neji-kun, quando você vai me convidar para o baile da escola?-Tenten começou a sonhar acordada enquanto observava o Hyuuga.

- Eu não sou exigente. –Ino falou e cruzou as pernas- Só quero mesmo é um acompanhante para o baile. Não vou ficar escolhendo.

- Eu também não. –Sakura comentou- Mas seria muito melhor se fosse um cara bonito... Como um daqueles... –ela suspirou enquanto observava o grupo de rapazes- Com exceção do Naruto, é claro.

Não era novidade para ninguém que a Haruno não ia com a cara do Uzumaki. Ele já a tinha chamado para sair algumas vezes, talvez por isso ela o odiasse tanto.

- Do Sasuke eu já desisti. –Ino comentou tristemente e suspirou- Mas não seria nada mal se o Shikamaru me convidasse para o baile...

- Ei, porca. –Sakura a chamou e deu algumas risadinhas- Pode esquecer.

- Por quê? Shikamaru é meu vizinho, nós conversamos bastante...

- Pode até ser, mas... –Sakura se inclinou um pouco para frente e fez um sinal para que as outras se aproximassem mais- ouvi boatos de que ele anda se engraçando com uma garota do 3°. –ela falou baixo, como se estivesse contando um segredo.

- Do 3°? –Tenten perguntou, curiosa- Quem?

- Não lembro o nome dela... –Sakura pensou um pouco, mas não conseguiu se lembrar- Só sei que é irmã do Gaara.

- Ahhh! Não é justo! –Ino choramingou- Um a menos pra nós! – mas seu semblante mudou radicalmente ao pensar no que a Haruno tinha dito- Gaara hein... O Gaara também é lindo...

- O Gaara não é muito de conversa. Aliás, alguma de vocês já falou com ele? –Tenten indagou e as outras balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu já! –Ino gritou e chamou a atenção das pessoas que passavam.

- Já? –Sakura perguntou bastante interessada no assunto- O que vocês conversaram?

- Nada demais... –Ino ficou um pouco sem jeito com a pergunta da outra e tentou mudar de assunto.

- Fale, fale. –agora era Tenten quem insistia com a loira.

- Certo... ele só... só me perguntou se eu sabia que período tínhamos depois...

- Só isso? –Sakura deu uma alta risada e passou a mão no rosto- Achei que tivesse sido algo mais... interessante.

- Pelo menos eu falei com ele. –Ino cruzou os braços, incomodada- Aposto que vocês nunca ouviram a voz dele.

As garotas só deixaram de fazer chacota com a Yamanaka quando mais garotos se juntaram ao grupo. Elas não podiam deixar de comentar.

- Hmmm...-a loira ficou observando os recém-chegados e logo prosseguiu- Podia ser o Kiba também...

- Nada mal. –Karin finalmente se pronunciou. Ela estava muito distraída observando o Uchiha que nem prestara a atenção na conversa. Algo, porém, a fez desviar sua atenção do moreno.

- O que vocês acham do Suigetsu? – Sakura perguntou e as outras ficaram pensativas.

- Ridículo!- a ruiva gritou e as outras arregalaram um pouco os olhos, espantadas.

- Por que está dizendo isso, Karin-chan? –Tenten indagou.

- Olha só para ele! Ele é tão... tão irritante!

Nenhuma das presentes disse nada, apenas observaram e esperaram o chilique da ruiva acabar. Karin se deu conta do olhar das outras e sentiu-se um tanto constrangida.

- Não tenho nada contra ele. –a Yamanaka comentou após o breve momento de silêncio.

- Aii, eles estão olhando pra cá! Disfarcem! –Sakura falou de repente e chamou a atenção das outras.

Era a hora de agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Tenten continuou comendo lentamente sua maçã, Sakura abriu um livro que estava em seu colo e fingir ler algo, Ino pegou um pequeno espelho, desfez o rabo-de-cavalo costumeiro e começou a refazê-lo, Hinata não precisou disfarçar muito, afinal nem estava muito interessada na conversa e Karin restringiu-se a analisar as próprias unhas. É claro que todas queriam dar uma espiadinha para ver se eles ainda olhavam, mas se contiveram.

ooo

- Então, quem vocês vão chamar para o baile? –Naruto perguntou alegremente como de costume, mas os outros não deram muita importância.

- Isso é ridículo. –Sasuke expressou todo o seu desagrado por aquilo- Nem vou ir.

- Ah, vamos, vai ser divertido! –Naruto insistiu, mas o Uchiha estava decidido e não mudaria de ideia.

- Pensei em chamar a Ino... –Kiba falou e deu uma olhada discreta para o grupo de garotas. Shikamaru deu uma risadinha e o Inuzuka o encarou de maneira curiosa- O que foi?

- Se pretende chamar a Ino é melhor se apressar. Você não é o único.

- Você também? –Kiba perguntou, já irritado com o outro.

- Tsc... não seja problemático. Já tenho par. –o Nara respondeu e tentou disfarçar um pequeno sorriso.

- Hmmm, sei. –é claro que o Uzumaki tinha percebido o sorriso do outro, afinal nada lhe passava desapercebido- Ouvi dizer que os irmãos dela são bastante ciumentos.

- Quem? –Kiba indagou- Só eu não sei do que vocês estão falando?

- Da garota com quem o Shikamaru está ficando. –Sasuke falou sem dar muita importância ao assunto.

- Não estou ficando com ela.

- Ainda. –Naruto completou a fala do amigo com um sorriso malicioso.

- Mas quem é ela, afinal? –Kiba insistia no assunto.

- Vocês acham que... –Suigetsu falou sem se importar de interromper a conversa dos outros- a Karin aceitaria ir ao baile comigo se eu a convidasse?

Foi um momento de risada geral. Até o Uchiha se permitiu esboçar um pequeno sorriso. É evidente que aquela situação não agradou nem um pouco Suigetsu.

- Por que vocês estão rindo?

- Cara, o que você tem na cabeça? –Kiba comentou e deu uma alta risada no final.

- Aquela garota te detesta. –Neji se pronunciou pela primeira vez e percebeu que o amigo não tinha gostado muito do que ele dissera- Me desculpe, mas é verdade.

- Vocês duvidam? –Suigetsu perguntou de maneira desafiadora e os outros continuaram com suas risadinhas sarcásticas- Pois eu vou lá agora mesmo.

Suigetsu se afastou rapidamente, mas ainda assim pôde ouvir as risadas dos outros atrás de si. Se Karin não aceitasse ele seria motivo de chacota até o final do ano. Ou até o final do colégio...

ooo

- Ahn...

Todas as garotas pararam o que estavam fazendo para observar o recém chegado. Ino cruzou as pernas, Sakura arrumou discretamente o cabelo e Tenten esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Era agora que uma delas arranjaria companhia para o baile.

- Posso falar com você? –Suigetsu perguntou da maneira mais confiante que conseguiu, mas ainda assim dava para notar nervosismo em sua voz.

- Comigo? –Karin perguntou lentamente e o encarou perplexamente.

- É... –o olhar de todas as garotas estava sobre ele naquele momento, e isso o deixou ainda mais constrangido. Será que elas não iam dar licença?- A sós.

É claro que a última fala do rapaz causou um pequeno alvoroço. Imagina se as garotas já não iam começar a pensar besteiras.

- Calem a boca. –Karin censurou as amigas e fechou a cara. Mas ela não podia negar que tinha ficado curiosa para saber o que ele queria falar.

A ruiva se levantou e se afastou do grupo de meninas. Tapou os ouvidos para não ouvir das risadinhas maliciosas das outras e entrou em um corredor para sair logo da vista delas. Bando de fofoqueiras. O que será que estavam falando sobre ela agora? Oh... era melhor nem pensar.

- O que quer? –Karin parou assim que achou que já estava longe o suficiente das outras- Sejá rápido, já está acabando o intervalo. –ela olhou para o relógio e começou a bater nervosamente o pé no chão.

- Quero te convidar para o baile. –ele falou sem enrolação. Era melhor falar antes que perdesse a coragem.

Como? Karin ficou alguns segundos sem reação, apenas pensando no que o rapaz tinha lhe dito. Assim que assimilou a informação, deixou escapar uma risada que preencheu o corredor da escola. Ele só podia estar brincando.

- Qual é a sua? Está fazendo uma piadinha comigo?

- Não! Estou falando sério.

- Já sei... –Karin riu um pouco mais e apontou o dedo indicador para o rosto do rapaz- Fez alguma aposta com seus amigos, não é? Não é possível que esteja me convidando por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Não fiz aposta nenhuma. –Suigetsu murmurou e tirou o dedo da garota do seu rosto- Mas você aceita ou não?

- Mas é claro que não. –Karin virou as costas e começou a se afastar- Você só pode ter ficado maluco. Só vou a esse baile se o Sasuke me convidar.

- O Sasuke nem vai ir. E vou te dizer uma coisa, Karin. –ele segurou o braço da ruiva e a forçou a se virar- Você é que é maluca. Não vê que o Sasuke nem liga para você? –Suigetsu riu e se afastou dela- Achei que fosse mais esperta, Karin. Nunca pensei que fosse ficar perdendo seu tempo com um cara que só te ignora.

Após esse pequeno e ofensivo discurso, Suigetsu deu as costas para a ruiva e começou a voltar para o grupo. Ahh... mas se ele achava que ia humilhá-la daquele jeito e ir embora ele estava muito enganado.

- Espere aí. –Karin o puxou violentamente pela camisa e o forçou a parar- Como ousa falar assim comigo? –Suigetsu riu e deu de ombros, aumentando ainda mais a raiva da garota- Fique sabendo que o Sasuke é _muito _melhor que você. Aliás, não tem nem como comprar os dois. O Sasuke não merece ser comparado com um... –ela o olhou de cima à baixo antes de prosseguir- idiota qualquer como você.

E não é que aquele idiota qualquer tinha boa aparência? É verdade que nunca tinha prestado muita a atenção nele, mas... como não tinha percebido que ele era tão... gato? Céus, que bobagem. Ele era um idiota. Sim, era, e ela não podia esquecer disso.

- Muito melhor em que sentido?

Ahn... em que sentido mesmo? Ela nem conhecia bem o Uchiha. Na verdade, tinha falado com ele muitas poucas vezes. Apenas assuntos relativos às aulas.

- Ele é muito mais... –céus, ela precisava arranjar algo para falar- muito mais...

Karin estava tão distraída pensando em algo para falar que nem percebeu quando Suigetsu se aproximou perigosamente. Percebeu somente quando o rapaz já tinha lhe roubado um beijo. Mas o que ele tinha na cabeça?

Ela permaneceu estática com a boca semiaberta enquanto ele se afastava lentamente. Assim que voltou a si, Karin correu até o rapaz e o segurou pelo braço antes que ele virasse o corredor. Suigetsu já estava pronto para reclamar quando a ruiva o calou com um beijo. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas era melhor aproveitar.

O beijo foi intenso e arrancou muitos olhares de repulsa dos estudantes que passavam pelo corredor.

- Imagino que isso signifique que você aceita meu pedido.

- Quem sabe.

Não trocaram mais palavras após isso. Karin voltou a se juntar com as amigas e revirou os olhos ao perceber um brilho nos olhos delas.

- E então? O que aconteceu? –Ino perguntou ansiosamente. Todas queria muito saber informações do acontecido.

- Nada demais. Ele só me convidou para o baile. –Karin respondeu com indiferença.

- E você aceitou? –estava claro o entusiasmo na voz da Haruno.

- Claro que não.

Karin olhou para o grupo de rapazes e recebeu em trocar o olhar de Suigetsu. Sorriu discretamente e desviou rapidamente o olhar. Até que aquele idiota não era tão ruim assim...

* * *

Esclarecimentos:

*Não pude deixar que fazer insinuações do meu casal favorito.

*Eu detesto o idiota do Sasuke, mas tive que fingir, nessa fic, que ele é lindo e maravilhoso.

*Detesto também o Neji, mas nada contra quem gosta dele.

Então... quem gostou, me faça feliz e deixe uma review bem bonita para a Yuuki ^-^


End file.
